Reincarnated Love
by Furrywolfpup
Summary: Itachi and Hidan are secret Lovers. They are Killed on separate missions. They are also reborn into our world. Will these two fall in love again or fall apart? Read to find out.
1. Introduction

**This is another introduction because I get lazy doing them like now.**

**I don't own Naruto but Who I own will be told later.**

**Have fun.**

**-**


	2. Past Love

"Itachi-kun, I have to go on a mission soon. " A voice said. "I know Hi-chan. We might not see each other again. I'm trying to make this last." Itachi said kissing his albino on the head. "Don't worry. I'm sure we will see each other again. In this life or another. Our love will withstand time." Hidan said looking up at Itachi. "I'm sure too. I love you." Itachi said getting his last kiss from Hidan. The couple separated and went their own ways.

Hidan went to battle with Kakuzu and died. Once Itachi found out about Hidan's death, he felt a part of him die also. Itachi cried that night. A song came on and it made him think about Hidan. It went like this.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walked away

I count the steps that you take.

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you are gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you are gone

All The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it okay, I miss you.

I've never felt this way before.

Every thing that I do

Reminds me off you.

And the clothes you left

They lie on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you are gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you are gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you are gone

all The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it okay, I miss you.

We were made for eachother

Out here forever

I know we were (Yeah yeah)

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I'll give my heart and soul

I can only breath I need to feel you here

With me!!

when you are gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you are gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you are gone

all The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it okay, I miss you.

Arvil Lavigne - When your gone

After hearing it Itachi left for his mission only to die. Soon the rest of the Akatsuki fell one by one. All of them were reincarnated into the present time

All have a second chance at love. Will they find it? Or not?


	3. Future Life

A alarm went off signaling 6:00. A lazy hand hit the snooze button. A black haired boy got up and yawned scratching his head.

He got up and went to the bathroom and did his hygiene. The boy had black long hair and onyx eyes. He had no lines on his face and was named Itachi Uchiha after his ancestor. He was born into a rich family and was part of a wildly known group called the Akatsuki. And he was a model also.

The Akatsuki were a group of overly accomplished students. The age range was between 15 to 18. If you were a member at 15 to 18 you were still a member. Unless you were kicked out. Only one member left and was not let back in. They had a new member this month. The leader had talked to the new member over the internet and did a profile check. The new member had a very surprising record and the others weren't allowed to see.

Once Itachi was ready he went downstairs and ate breakfast. After breakfast Itachi went to the front of the house where his ride was awaiting him. And left.

--AT SCHOOL--

Itachi got out of the safety of his private ride and was confronted by a crowd of fans just asking for his autograph. Itachi looked around and began to do autographs as he sighed. After the crowd was gone another car stopped and some one got out. As soon as the person emerged they were automatically surrounded by fans. The person had more fans than Itachi. The person got back in the car and the fans thought they were coming out the other side and went around the car. The person went out the same door as before and shut the door before going track star. The person looked like a nice figure and smaller than him.

After the run into the figure Itachi was in first period which was Kakashi who taught Math. I couldn't think. Kakashi was late as always. Itachi sighed and continued to draw and write down stuff on his notebook. All of a sudden somebody ran in and grabbed a chair and put it against the door. Itachi realized that it was the same person from before. The teacher came in the other door that only teachers were allowed throughLucky teachers. Kakashi saw the new student and walked to the front of the class. "Hello class we have a new student today." Kakashi said. "Please introduce yourself." He said to the new student.

"Hi my name is Hidan S. And I just transfered from Opal high school. My Mother said I needed to go to a new school because I was getting a whole bunch of stalkers."New kid said. "Nice to meet you Hidan. You may sit by..." Kakashi said looking around the classroom for a empty seat. Itachi looked at him and gave him the 'Don't you sit him or her beside me' face. Sadly that didn't and work and Hidan was to sit beside Itachi.

"Oh and Hidan I have to ask. Are you a girl or a boy? No offense you look like a girl." Kakashi said.

"Its ok. I'm a boy. I know I look like a girl. I have my mother feminine looks and my fathers long hair and some other stuff." Hidan said sitting down. "Oh and Itachi. I'm glad you came to class instead and go to your club and stay there. You will be showing Hidan around. Besides he is a new member of your group." Kakashi said.

--END OF SCHOOL--

After a long and boring day. Itachi took the newest member of the group to meet the other members. Itachi was still surprised that Hidan was a member. "Um. What's your name?" Hidan asked. Itachi looked at him and realized that he didn't introduce himself. "My name is Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said. "Oh. Your the model Itachi. My big sister is nuts about you. She scares me with her dreams. She told me a very very very scary one. I'm still afraid of her." Hidan said. "I don't want to know. Oh and why did you have so many fans? "Itachi said. "Your leader said he would tell. So I can't tell." Hidan said.

"Where do you stay?" Itachi said. "I stay on 1624 light street. Why?" Hidan said. I can't think its late at night. "I'll drop you off at your home."Itachi said. "Oh thats ok. If you drop me off you have to meet my parents. How about I ask my father if we can have your family over for dinner." Hidan said. "Ok. I'll ask my parents to come over. And why do you have to ask your father? Don't you have to ask your mother."Itachi said. "Uh. If I ask she looks at me and says 'Don't ask me, Ask your father. I don't give a good pair of shoes.I am the man of the house.' And besides she doesn't cook or anything around the house. She trains us and makes major decisions. And she's a bodyguard." Hidan said sweatdropping. "Oh. So your parents are spilt personality's." Itachi said. "Yep. Opposites really do attract." Hidan said. "We are here." Itachi said.

I'm tired.-- It took me two days to do this. I'm lazy.


End file.
